


Date

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Thomas is anxious, alex is forgetful, date, did I mention cute, james is trying okay, lafayette enjoys flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: That night, Alexander sat on his bed while Lafayette rifled through his closet.





	

That night, Alexander sat on his bed while Lafayette rifled through his closet. “Please Laf, it’s at O’Charley’s. I think I can manage this.”

“Ah, mon ami, but I want to help you! Seeing as I used to date Thomas, I know what he likes.” He said this very quickly, as if willing Alex not to hear it. 

Alex’s eyes got wide. “You and Jefferson used to what?!” Lafayette rolled his eyes, ignoring Alex. 

He continued going through his friend’s closet, throwing out different items of clothing, until there was a small pile of clothes on the bed. Then, he grouped different outfits together and told Alexander to go change. 

It was 5:59 by the time they settled on dark jeans and a t-shirt that said, “Je suis le champignon!” with a mushroom under it. Lafayette had been on his phone whenever he wasn't talking to Hamilton, most likely helping Jefferson with his outfit. 

Around 6:10, Lafayette began gathering his things. “Mon petit lion, I fear I must leave.”

“Laf, I still don't know what to do here! Can’t you come with me?” Alexander groaned. 

“I must go, Hercules requires my help modeling a new suit.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alex snorted. “Alright, go have your unsanitary workplace sex. I’ll be over here eating free pie.” They said their goodbyes, and soon he was left alone until he had to leave. 

\---

Thomas was going through his closet, sometimes stopping and humming consideringly before moving on. Madison was laying on his bed and playing games on his phone. 

“Do you think he’ll like this shirt? Angelica liked this shirt. Oh, why am I comparing him to Angelica, he’s nothing like Angelica. He’s rude, forgetful, stubborn, and yet… smart and funny.” He stood in silence for a moment with a smile, before rushing, “I mean, not that Angelica isn't smart or funny. She’s amazing, but- James are you listening?”

He looked up from his phone. “Maybe Hamilton and Angelica have more in common than you think. After all, they both see something in you,” he smirked. 

Thomas blushed and looked down. “Are you sure? I mean, Hamilton and I only started talking recently, and-” 

“Oh, shut up. You need to find an outfit for your date.” Madison wiggled his eyebrows before going back to his phone. 

After a moment of hesitation, Jefferson turned back to his closet. “Maybe skinny jeans? Yeah, that’ll be okay…” He picked out his favorite skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had a purple oak tree on it. 

He changed in the bathroom and sent a picture to Lafayette. 

17:43  
mon jumeau: quick, is this okay for my date with hamilton tonight?  
M-JPYRGdM,MdLaf: oh yes, you look delectable  
mon jumeau: gilbert shush i only needed a yes or a no  
M-JPYRGdM,MdLaf: hmm but my answer is much more fun, non?

Deciding not to answer, Jefferson got to work on picking out a cologne. 

“Thomas, I’m leaving!” James sounded like he was right outside the door, but when Thomas checked, no one was there. 

“Dude, where are you?” He heard movement in the kitchen. The first thing he saw was his best friend with half of a pop tart hanging out of his mouth. “Ugh, I’d think you would know some manners by now. Fine, whatever, see you tomorrow.”

James winked. “Nof if you’we lucky,” he managed mumble. 

Jefferson’s face scrunched up in disgust to hide a blush. “Just go already, Jemmy.”

\---

When Alex got to O’Charley’s, he spotted Jefferson about to walk in. He started to hurry, only barely remembering to lock his car. 

As he walked in, he spotted the signature hair. “Hamilton!” Oddly, Thomas looked as nervous as Alexander felt. “Uh, hey.”

He walked over to where Jefferson was seated and slid into the booth opposite him. “Hey, Jefferson, so, I might’ve forgotten your sweatshirt.”

Alex’s face was red, and Thomas couldn't hold back a laugh. “Really? That’s like the main reason why we’re here.”

With the initial awkwardness broken, conversation flowed freely. They talked about work, mostly the differences between teaching 2nd graders and kindergarteners. 

“Matthew, one of the oldest kids, knocked over an entire paint container and just burst into a laughing fit on Monday. No explanation, just uncontrollable giggles.”

“You think that's bad? One of my girls, Demetria, just reached in front of her and yanked on this boy’s hair hard enough that she had a few hairs. I think it was Henry, but I’m not sure. They’re in 2nd grade; you would think they had some impulse control!”

Deciding to take advantage of the free pie, they both ended up getting a slice of Country Apple. Everything about the night has been extremely sweet, and the pie only made it better. In fact, the only thing sour was the waitress continually hitting on both of them. 

Finally, a jealous Alexander snatched his hand just as she came with the bill. “So, you want to come to my house to get your sweatshirt?”

He smiled down at their hands. “You could just bring it to school tomorrow, but if you insist.” Thomas looked up at the waitress. “I'll be paying.”

“No, he won't; I will.”

“I'm the one who asked you out.”

“Well, Jefferson, it would make sense if I paid as thanks for that great idea.” 

“No, it would make sense that I pay, because I asked you. Miss…Emma was it? What do you think?”

The poor waitress had been watching the exchange with wide eyes. “Um… I would usually say you, but… I don't know!” She took several steps back. “Wave me over when you've figured it out.”

She practically flew away from their table. The two of them looked at each other. 

“Did you see that?”

“She was flirting with you.”

Alex gave him an odd look. “Me? No, she was obviously flirting with you!”

Jefferson rolled his eyes with a smile. “Whatever. Now that you're not being uselessly protective, will you let me pay?”

“Rock paper scissors.”

“Best two out of three.”

Four rounds later (“You cheater!” “How in the world was that cheating, Hamilton?”), Jefferson was waving Miss Emma over.

After they had paid, they set off for Hamilton’s apartment. It wasn't giant, but it was enough room for a kindergarten teacher. 

With a quick rifle through the laundry, Thomas’ sweatshirt was found and returned. “So… would you like some brownies?”

Alex’s hopeful smile persuaded him to take one even though they had just eaten pie. “Well, the brownie is delectable,” Jefferson absolutely did not blush at using that word, “but I should really go home. School tomorrow, all that jazz.”

“You're right.” Alexander moved a piece of hair behind his ear and looked at his feet. “Thanks for dinner, it was amazing.”

“Don't worry about it.” Thomas’ smile could power the city's electrical grid for at least a few days, Alex thought. “You can pay me back next time.”

They slowly walked over to the door. “Well, drive safely Thomas.”

Hamilton waited until he had responded before kissing him on the cheek quickly and waving him off. 

Thomas didn't stop smiling the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> that was unusually quick writing, forgive me for any editing mistakes. who knows what happens next? I know I don't. 
> 
> by the way, Lafayette's contact name in Jefferson's phone is literally just the initials in his name. whoops.


End file.
